A su manera
by catsu
Summary: Luego de 6 parejas en 7 años, la teniente Sasaki se decide a darle un ultimátum a la talentosa y rebelde inspectora de la división de homicidios, Kinomoto Sakura. Trabajará pacíficamente con Li Syaoran como compañeros, si falla, será re-ubicada a un escritorio en la Central. En medio de asesinos seriales y la latente alerta del romance. ¿Podrá la castaña mantenerse cuerda?
1. Sinopsis y nota

La inspectora de Homicidios, Kinomoto Sakura, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera, pero, después de tener seis compañeros diferentes en los últimos siete años, no estaba preparada para que la obligaran a formar equipo con el irascible Li Syaoran.

Syaoran, por otro lado, trata de compatibilizar su nuevo trabajo con la relación que mantiene con una novia absorbente. Para más inri, ahora tiene que enfrentarse al desafío de tener por compañera a la inspectora más difícil y exigente de toda la comisaría.

Después de que un incidente terrorista interrumpa la investigación en un caso de asesinatos en serie, los dos empiezan a coger confianza. Syaoran se replantea la relación con su novia y Sakura, que nunca había permitido que nadie entrara en su vida, ve cómo sus defensas se desmoronan en presencia de Syaoran.

Un asesino en serie y un caso de narcotráfico complican todavía más las cosas y la nueva pareja de inspectores lucha contra sus sentimientos, mientras tratan de mantener su relación en un plano profesional e impedir que se descontrole la ardiente atracción física que les une.

* * *

**_Nota de su servidora_**

_Ustedes aman mis adaptaciones, lo sé._

_"A su manera" (Hunter's Way) de Gerri Hill es toda una joya, mezcla mis géneros favoritos: novela policíaca, misterio y romance. Así que consideré el adaptarla y publicarla aquí porque quiero, puedo y se me da la gana. unu_

_Estaré actualizando de manera bastante seguida, puesto que acabo de comprar una nueva cafetera y dispongo de bastante energía estos días. Originalmente, la historia consta de 52 capítulos y una segunda temporada. Pero trataré de reducir el número de partes y hacer los capítulos más largos para una mejor experiencia lectora._

_Obviamente también les traeré la segunda temporada apenas concluya esta. Espero la historia sea de su agrado._

_Se despide. _

_Una emocionada catsu. _


	2. Prefacio

— "Kinomoto, ven aquí."

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia la teniente Sasaki, dejó el informe que había estado estudiando sobre su escritorio. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas de los otros detectives cuando caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina.

—"Cierra la puerta", dijo.

Ella entró y se sentó en silencio delante de su jefa, esperando. Su cabello brillaba bajo las luces fluorescentes y Sakura la observaba en silencio mientras se frotaba la frente al descubierto.

Finalmente, Rika levantó la vista de un grueso expediente y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el archivo que había estado mirando era el suyo.

—"Has estado conmigo siete años, Sakura."

—"Si, señora."

Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la parte superior del archivo, y luego se recostó en su silla.

—"Has tenido seis parejas."

La aludida suspiró y fijó la mirada en el techo.

—"¿No fue sólo hace unos meses que tuvimos la misma charla?" Preguntó.

—"Si. Y en ese momento, solo habías tenido cinco parejas."

—"No es posible que me eches la culpa de las dos piernas rotas del Mendrugo", exclamó

—"Lo más seguro es que el Detective Himura no pueda volver al servicio activo". Apuntó la teniente, que exhaló un suspiro. "¿Mendrugo?"

—"Usted no tenía que trabajar con él todos los días", dijo secamente Sakura. "Era un imbécil".

—"Si el testigo no lo hubiese comprobado, indicando que tú habías saltado en primer lugar, habría sido la primera en pensar que lo habías empujado fuera de la maldita ventana."

—"Oh, por favor. Si yo hubiera querido deshacerme de él, le habría pegado un tiro"

La Teniente esbozó una leve sonrisa y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Sakura, sabes que te permito pasar más mierda que a nadie en este mundo. Tú eres mi mejor detective y lo sabes. Joder, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero este asunto con las parejas, tiene que parar"

—"Sasaki, ¿acaso es mi culpa que se lesionen?"

—"¿Lesionados?" Agarró el archivo y hojeó las páginas. "Dos de ellos fueron asesinados en el cumplimiento del deber, Kinomoto. Uno de ellos está en discapacidad permanente. Dos salieron de la fuerza. Y ahora Himura. Condenado a trabajo de oficina porque cojeará el resto de su vida"

La inspectora apartó la vista. Quería sentir remordimiento. Ella realmente quería. Pero no había tenido una relación profunda con ninguno de ellos. No se llevaba bien con ellos y ellos con Sakura tampoco. Nunca hubo un clic, nunca formó el vínculo necesario para ser pareja. No había confianza entre sí. Y eso entre compañeros no podía ser.

—"Usted no me puede culpar por ello. Traté de decirle a cada uno de ellos que no estaba funcionando. Ninguno de ellos pudo superar el hecho de que soy una mujer", dijo.

—"Ya lo sé, y sé que no eran los adecuados para ti. Pero estas cosas no siempre dependen de mí. Eres demasiado rebelde, Kinomoto, no sigues las normas. Me parece sorprendente que aún no te haya pasado factura"

Ella la miró. Había oído este discurso varias veces antes y siempre precedía del anuncio de que tendría una nueva pareja.

—"Entonces, ¿quién es esta vez? ¿Algún capullo quemado de la Central?

La teniente Sasaki volvió a ponerse los lentes y revolvió los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—"Detective Li. De la división de Delitos Sexuales".

—"¿Y?"

—"Y él ha sido asignado a nosotros"

—"¿Él?" Sakura se irguió en su silla. "¿Un hombre? ¿Me estás asociando con un hombre?" Sakura apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio. "¿Sasaki? ¿Un maldito hombre?"

—"¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Hemos tratado con hombres durante toda nuestra carrera".

Ella se levantó rápidamente, caminando a través de su oficina. ¿Otro hombre? ¿Un bastardo delicado de Delitos Sexuales? ¡Jesús!

—"No va a durar ni un día", amenazó Sakura. "Y tú lo sabes"

—"Él va a durar un día, Sakura". Afirmó Sasaki, que se levantó a su vez y la señaló con el dedo. "Porque si no lo hace, ellos enviarán una patrulla e irás a la Central o te pondrán detrás de un escritorio en la división de Operaciones. Demonios, Kinomoto, incluso el jefe me llamó."

—"¿El jefe? ¡Jesús!, no tenía ni idea de que sabía mi nombre"

—"Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Más te vale que esto funcione. No quiero perderte, pero no puedo protegerte para siempre. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, nadie quiere trabajar contigo"

Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dedicó una mirada torva. Un ultimátum. Bueno, esto va a ser divertido.

—"Encárgate de él Sakura, muéstrale como van las cosas. He oído cosas buenas de él. Puede ser que te haga bien tener como pareja a alguien así. Aunque serás la única a la que le sale salga la rabia por las orejas."

—"Muy graciosa"


	3. Capítulo 1

Li Syaoran, alisó su chaqueta y los pantalones bien planchados una vez más antes de entrar en la sala de la brigada. Caminaba con confianza hacia el escritorio del sargento, que esperaba pacientemente mientras terminaba de escribir un informe. Por último, miró hacia arriba.

—"¿Si?"

—"Soy el detective Li, la Teniente Sasaki me está esperando", dijo

—"Es por allí". Le señaló. "El nombre está en la puerta"

—"Gracias", dijo cortésmente, pero el sargento ya había vuelto a su informe y no le prestaba la menor atención.

Entró en una habitación grande, fácilmente esquivando a dos agentes uniformados que casi chocan con él. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los escritorios estaban vacíos. Un teléfono sonó con insistencia y se preguntó por qué nadie lo cogía. Finalmente, su mirada se cruzó con la de una atractiva joven de ojos oscuros, que le mostró una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y siguió avanzando en busca del despacho de la Teniente Sasaki.

—"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Se dio la vuelta. La mujer de ojos oscuros, estaba de pie, con los ojos viajando por su cuerpo y descansando en su entrepierna.

_Dios, ¿se podría ser más descarada?_

—"¡Eh, los ojos están aquí!", dijo lentamente, apuntando a su cara. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada, le preguntó: "Estoy buscando a la teniente Sasaki"

—"La segunda puerta. Justo allí", dijo, señalando con una bien cuidada mano. —Soy Zhou Tzuyu, de balística ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

Syaoran le dio un repaso parecido al que le había dado ella. Luego sonrió.

—"No, gracias".

Llamó una vez a la puerta de la teniente y luego entró.

* * *

Sakura colgó el teléfono y miró como Tzuyu interceptó al joven que acababa de entrar. Cuando la taiwanesa le dedicó su sonrisa más seductora la castaña meneó la cabeza. Para Tzuyu, cualquier hombre era una presa válida. Estaba a punto de volverse cuando el hombre se acercó deliberadamente a la oficina del teniente.

Aquella no podía ser su nueva pareja. Se dijo la inspectora, se recostó en la silla y observó al hombre. De cabello castaño, bastante alto, se veía elegante con aquella chaqueta que colgaba de sus hombros. Lo estudió hasta que entró en la oficina del teniente, y luego deslizó sus ojos a Tzuyu.

—"Ni lo pienses, Kinomoto. Él está fuera de nuestro alcance", dijo la taiwanesa desde la otra punta con una carcajada.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa sin humor.

—"Parece que él podría tener más de una neurona. Creo que te refieres a que obviamente está fuera de tu alcance, Zhou"

Los otros detectives se echaron a reír y Tzuyu se encaminó a su laboratorio. —"Muy buena, Kinomoto"

Sakura miró a Eriol Hiragizawa, parecía estar divirtiéndose. Él era en realidad su única amistad en la brigada, si es que podía llamarle así. A menudo se preguntaba porque Sasaki no se lo ponía de pareja. Se llevaban bien y las pocas veces que habían trabajado juntos congeniaron de forma excelente.

Miró a su alrededor y observó a los otros detectives, Matthew Donaldson había venido con ella desde la Academia, y seguramente era el que mejor la conocía de todos, pero él la evitaba como la peste. Era la única mujer y él el único afroamericano. Él sabía todo acerca de la discriminación. Al parecer, pensó que solo contaba el color de piel y no el género.

Luego estaba Susumu Hashigawa. Quien tenía cerca de cincuenta y dos años de edad, era estrictamente de la vieja escuela. En la brigada no había lugar para las mujeres y mucho menos con rango de detective. Tomó todas las oportunidades para menospreciarla. Pero lo que él y los demás no entendían era que a ella simplemente no le importaba caerles bien o no. Se limitaba a hacer su trabajo.

Por último pensó en Zhou Tzuyu. Aunque tenía que admitir que era guapa. Alta, delgada y de ojos oscuros, se servía de su aspecto siempre que podía para hacer hablar a los testigos (si, varios detectives solían llevarla a los interrogatorios por eso). Desafortunadamente, esa era su mejor cualidad como persona. Ella era la que más la despreciaba, pero no porque fuera una mujer. En cuanto a sobrevivir en una sociedad machista y desempeñar un trabajo "masculino", estaban del mismo bando.

No, Tzuyu la despreciaba porque Sakura era lesbiana.

Ella se encogió de hombros, y luego volvió a sus archivos. Nada de eso importaba. Tenía el mejor historial de arrestos entre todos ellos y nunca descansó hasta que sus casos fueran resueltos. Noche tras noche, todos se van a casa, a sus vidas y a sus familias y ella se quedaba, estudiando minuciosamente los informes una y otra vez. Tampoco era que tuviera a nadie esperándola en su apartamento.

* * *

—"¿La teniente Sasaki?"

—"Si, usted debe ser Li"

—"Si, señora"

Rika observó al hombre que entró en su despacho y se sentó frente a su escritorio. No había sabido que esperar, pero supuso que sería una persona mayor, más experimentada. Era un hombre atractivo. Su cabello estaba descuidadamente peinado mientras él con nerviosismo apartaba unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su frente. ¡Oh, Kinomoto lo comería vivo! Le daba dos días antes de que el joven saliera corriendo asustado hacia ella, pidiendo un nuevo compañero.

En ese momento el inspector posó los ojos en los suyos. Ella le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la teniente sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco. Él era hermoso. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó el expediente que le habían enviado ayer. Apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar a través de él.

—"Tengo entendido que ha solicitado este cambio", comenzó. "Tu teniente dice que estabas asignado a operaciones"

—"Operaciones en realidad no me atrae", dijo Syaoran. "Es más trabajo de oficina que otra cosa."

—"También es la antesala del FBI", respondió Sasaki. "Hemos perdido a muchos hombres buenos por ahí."

Él sonrió. "¿Y qué le asegura que soy bueno, señora?"

Sasaki sintió que se ruborizaba.

—"Es una forma de expresión"

—"Si, señora"

—"Por lo tanto, has estado con la División de Delitos Sexuales durante cuatro años, tienes un buen historial, el teniente Yamada habló muy bien de ti, ¿por qué el cambio?"

—"Todos los tenientes y capitanes que he conocido vienen de Homicidios, no de Delitos Sexuales"

Ella sonrió. "Por lo tanto, tienes mayores aspiraciones que ser un humilde detective ¿eh?"

—"Pasé tres años en Hokkaido, tres en Central. Pero después de cuatro años, vi como mis compañeros van y vienen, pasando por Homicidios, a Operaciones, al Equipo Táctico Especial… Y a mí siempre me han saltado. No se lo tome mal, pero soy joven, vengo de una familia privilegiada y me niego a aceptar ascender debido a sus influencias. Con el tiempo entendí que si quiero subir más alto en la cadena por cuenta propia, tengo que hacer las cosas el doble de bien que una persona promedio. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que Homicidios?

Sasaki Rika sonrió y acabó echándose a reír. Bueno, parecía que acababa de encontrar la pareja perfecta para Sakura Kinomoto. Un joven con ambiciones. Syaoran arqueó las cejas.

—"¿Le parece gracioso?"

—"No, no. Me río de mí misma, no de usted." Le aseguró dando una palmada al grueso expediente de su escritorio. "Supongo que usted no sabe nada acerca de su nueva pareja"

—"No, señora, pero por favor no me diga que es un viejo que no pude soportar trabajar con alguien que apunta alto"

—"Oh, no, la Detective Kinomoto es una mujer"

—"¿Kinomoto?"

—"¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Syaoran había oído las habladurías. Según la mayoría, era una loca.

_Genial. Simplemente genial_

—"He oído algo", dijo. "¿No mataron a su pareja hace unos años?

—"Ella es mi mejor detective, muy astuta. Es difícil mantenerla a raya. Pero puedes aprender mucho de ella. Si ella te deja."

—"¿Si me deja?"

—"A ella le gusta trabajar sola. Maldita sea, prácticamente vive aquí. Sus compañeros se van a casa y ella se queda aquí, resolviendo el caso, así que cuando vuelven al día siguiente está todo hecho. La mayoría de hombres no pueden aceptar eso. Rara vez escucha los consejos de los demás, hace las cosas a su manera, así que sus compañeros solo tienen dos opciones: seguirla o quedarse al margen de la persecución. Dos de ellos han sido asesinados en el cumplimiento del deber y aunque todo el mundo quería echarle la culpa a Kinomoto, en ambos casos no han querido escucharla. Ella salió ilesa y arrestó al sospechoso. Ellos murieron por tomar la decisión equivocada. Dos más decidieron salir de la brigada después de trabajar con ella. Otro resultó herido cuando un automóvil lo atropelló. Incapacidad permanente. Y Himura, tu predecesor, saltó por una ventana desde un segundo piso y se rompió las dos piernas."

—"¿Y por qué saltó?"

—"Él la estaba siguiendo"

Las cejas de Syaoran se alzaron.

—"¿Ella saltó por una ventana de dos pisos?"

—"Si". La teniente esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Al igual que en las películas. Saltó a la escalera de incendios, se descolgó por la barandilla, saltó encima del contenedor de basura y atrapó al criminal"

—"Genial", murmuró. Definitivamente una chiflada.

Sasaki se levantó y le hizo un gesto para que él también se pusiera de pie.

—"Permíteme que te presente a los demás. Te avanzo un par de cosas aunque pronto te darás cuenta por ti mismo: Susumu Hashigawa es de la vieja escuela. Tú eres hombre así que con gusto te dará la hora. Tzuyu pasa mucho tiempo por aquí, se cree guaperas, y… se considera a sí misma una rompecorazones. Ella te dará el reloj de ser posible. Pero Kinomoto y ella no se tienen el menor aprecio. De hecho, Eriol Hiragizawa es el único que se lleva bien con Kinomoto. Tiene complejo de héroe o a lo mejor están encoñados o algo así". Se detuvo antes de abrir su puerta. "No te atrevas a decirle a ninguno de ellos lo que dije."

—"No, señora"

Ella le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, y luego siguió, deteniéndose en el centro de la sala de la brigada.

—"Escuchen, todos"

Todo el mundo levantó la cabeza excepto la castaña. Ella siguió con su conversación telefónica, ignorando a la teniente y al joven.

—"El detective Li ha sido asignado a nosotros desde Delitos Sexuales. Sustituirá a Himura"

Señaló a los presentes y Syaoran atendió a las diversas presentaciones.

—Susumu Hashigawa y Matthew Donaldson. Eriol Hiragizawa es aquel de allá. El Sargento Akio en la entrada. Y Kinomoto Sakura. Ese es nuestro equipo"

Syaoran les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y murmuró un saludo antes de posar los ojos en la mujer que sería su nueva pareja, o más bien en su perfil, ya que esta seguía sin mirarlo siquiera.

—"Hagan que se sienta como en casa." Concluyó Rika. Luego se dirigió a Syaoran: "Vamos, te presentaré personalmente"

Sakura colgó el teléfono cuando la teniente se acercó.

—"Kinomoto, este es el Detective Li. Te ha sido asignado así que se amable", dijo con una pizca de amenaza.

La castaña miró al detective, vestido con sus pantalones de traje y camisa clara. No llevaba ninguna joya, a excepción de un reloj. Li posó sus ojos sobre los de Sakura y, titubeante, le tendió la mano.

— "Encantado de conocerte, Detective Kinomoto", dijo amablemente.

—"Sí, un placer", dijo secamente la japonesa.

Aquel hombre tenía más pinta de abogado que de policía. Se preguntó si alguna vez había hecho trabajo de campo o simplemente se sentó detrás de un escritorio.

—"Esa es la tuya", dijo, señalando a la mesa que choca con la suya. Por lo menos tenerlo delante sería más agradable a la vista que el viejo amargado de Himura.

Syaoran miró rápidamente a la teniente Sasaki, quien sonrió en tono de disculpa y le apretó el hombro.

—"Vas a estar bien", dijo en voz baja, y luego les dejó a solas.

Syaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura, que había vuelto a coger el teléfono.

"Genial. Simplemente genial. Ella ya me odia" pensó.

—"Siéntate".

Él miró a su nueva compañera mientras esta le pasaba un expediente sin quitarse el teléfono de la oreja, tomó el archivo que esta le entregó. Se sentó sin despegar la mirada de la mujer de ojos verdes.

—"Si, es Kinomoto. Necesito los resultados de laboratorio." Hubo una pausa. "Me dijiste que estarían esta mañana." Otra pausa. "¡Son las nueve, joder! ¡Eso es mañana!"

Syaoran enarcó las cejas.

—"Está bien. Si te referías al mediodía, podías decir al mediodía." Sakura colgó el teléfono. "Idiotas", murmuró.

Syaoran vio su temor crecer con cada segundo que pasaba. Debería haberse quedado en Delitos Sexuales. Debería haber solicitado un traslado a Operaciones.

—"Adolescente sin identificar encontrada en un contenedor de basura en Ikebukuro", explicó Sakura, apuntando al archivo que le había entregado al hongkonés. "Lo más seguro es que fuera una prostituta. Todos piensan que la mató un cliente, pero yo no lo creo"

—"Si la mató un cliente, ¿por qué iba a tomarse tantas molestias para deshacerse del cadáver? ¿Por qué no dejarlo donde la había matado sin más?"

Sakura levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Aquella era precisamente su teoría.

—"A lo mejor si la dejaba en la escena del crimen habría demasiadas pruebas que lo incriminasen", apuntó la japonesa.

—"¿En un motel que alquila habitaciones por horas? Venga ya, habría centenares de huellas".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—"Está bien. ¿Y su chulo?"

—"Eso sería lógico, pero no podremos encontrar a alguien que la reconozca."

—"Entonces tal vez ella no es de Ikebukuro", dijo Syaoran. "¿De Central?"

—"Probablemente. Hay una pequeña área en el Nokdu Street"

—"Ella era extranjera. Dudo que trabajase en el Nokdu Street", dijo Syaoran.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás y estudió a su compañero con detenimiento. Se lo veía bastante joven.

—"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres detective?"

—"Cinco años. ¿Por qué?"

—"Luces de treinta", dijo la castaña.

—"Veinticinco, pero ¿eso importa?"

—"Por supuesto que importa. Nadie toma en serio a un niño bonito en este campo, sobre todo cuando se ve como si estuviera recién salido de la universidad".

—"Vaya, gracias. Sabía que en alguna parte era un cumplido". Dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo.

Sakura se puso de pie y tomó su taza de café y se marchó. Syaoran la observó mientras se marchaba. Era un poquito más baja que él, pero solo por unos pocos centímetros. El cabello corto acaramelado, ojos verdes. Era muy atractiva para eso. Definitivamente, esa huraña era bonita se mirase como se mirase. ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? ¿Respondió una de las preguntas de manera equivocada?

—"No te preocupes por ella, cariño. Siempre se comporta como una perra", le dijo Tzuyu mientras se acercaba con unos papeles en mano.

—"¿Disculpa?"

—"Kinomoto", explicó.

—"No, lo de cariño ¿Hablabas conmigo?"

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora y se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio.

—"Lo siento. No te ofendas". Ella le tendió la mano. "Zhou Tzuyu, a tu servicio", dijo.

Syaoran aceptó el apretón de manos, pero se soltó enseguida cuando Tzuyu empezó a estrechársela con demasiada fuerza.

—"Sin ánimo de ofender, Tzuyu, pero te agradecería que no me llames cariño. A cambio yo también intentaré no llamarte de forma extraña"

Ella se rio y él sonrió. Ella realmente era atractiva, lo tenía que admitir.

—"Así que te han puesto con Kinomoto. Lo siento. Te deseo mucha suerte."

—"Estoy seguro de que voy a estar bien", dijo.

—"Bueno, si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa, sólo déjamelo saber."

—"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Sakura regresó con dos humeantes tazas de café y colocó una en el escritorio de Syaoran, antes de lanzarle a Tzuyu una mirada de pocos amigos.

—"¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

—"Yo solo vine a presentarme, Kinomoto, no te emociones".

—"Créeme, tu no me emocionas de ninguna manera".

Ella rio de nuevo y se levantó de la mesa de Syaoran haciendo caso omiso de Sakura.

—"Por lo tanto, Syaoran, ¿Te apetecería obtener la mejor cena alguna de estas noches? Puedo contarte todos los chismes locales", ofreció la taiwanesa.

—No, gracias. Salgo con alguien y no creo que le guste la idea", dijo.

Tzuyu se encogió de hombros.

—"Nunca se sabe. La oferta está siempre abierta", dijo mientras se alejaba.

—"Mantente alejado de ella", dijo Sakura. "Es una idiota."

Syaoran sonrió.

—"¿Hay alguien aquí que te agrade?"— preguntó él.

—"No"

—"¿Por qué?"

—"No, yo no juego esa mierda".

—"Eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser amiga de las personas con las que trabajas", dijo Syaoran.

—"¿Amiga? ¿De esos tipos?" Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante "Susumu me odia porque soy una mujer. Le importa un bledo mi rendimiento en el trabajo. Yo sólo soy una mujer. Donaldson, su compañero, hace todo lo que él dice, a pesar de que Susumu apenas lo tolera porque es negro. Eriol es el único con el que simpatizo y debido a eso tiene que escuchar las burlas de los demás"

—"Pero todo eso no puede ser solo porque seas mujer."

—"No, no es sólo porque sea mujer. Es porque soy una mujer y soy mejor en el trabajo que ellos"

—"Oh, es bueno saber que no eres en lo más mínimo presumida", dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

—"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

—"¿Perdona?"

—"¿Te lo pidieron o te ofreciste voluntario?"

—"Yo pedí el traslado meses atrás. No sé de lo que estás hablando"

La japonesa asintió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—"¿Así que tienes novia?"

—"Si. ¿Por qué?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—"Va a ser más fácil para ti. Tzuyu solo insistirá dos días. Susumu creerá que hay esperanza de que te cases, tu esposa se embarace, tengan un hijo varón del cual será padrino y le inculcará valores tradicionales para 'salvarlo' de la 'blasfemia progresista' que es el feminismo", hizo una pausa. "No me mires así, el viejo tiene imaginación"

—"Estás dando una imagen bastante deprimente de esta oficina, Kinomoto. He trabajado en torno a distintos tipos de personas durante toda mi carrera y nunca he tenido problemas con nadie. Dudo que aquí vaya a tenerlos. Puedo hacer un buen trabajo."

La castaña se encogió de hombros otra vez. Posiblemente el niño bonito tenía razón: Era hombre, heterosexual, atractivo y no era una amenaza para ellos, a diferencia de ella.

—"Voy a ir a la Central y observar que hay alrededor de nuestra chica, a ver si alguien la reconoce. A lo mejor la han detenido alguna vez. ¿Quieres venir?"

—"¿Mejor que quedarme aquí y aguantar las miraditas lascivas de Tzuyu?"

* * *

**_Nota de su servidora_**

_Tenía planeado terminar de publicar el siguiente capítulo de "Señorita Kinomoto" después de esto, pero aún debo completar la edición y me demoraré un rato puesto que es bastante largo. ¿Debería poner horarios?_

_En fin, espero estén disfrutando este nuevo proyecto. Mañana actualizaré el fanfic mencionado con anterioridad y de ser posible también les traer un nuevo capítulo de esto a eso de las 9 o 10 PM en horario de México (eso espero). También quiero que sepan que siempre leo sus comentarios, me alegran bastante y son una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo. Perdonen si no respondo, soy bastante tímida así que es algo difícil para mi TuT _

_¡Nos leemos mañana!_

_Se despide._

_Una agotada Catsu._


	4. Capítulo 2

Fue después de las seis cuando Syaoran regresó a su apartamento y se derrumbó en el sofá. Había sido un día mentalmente extenuante y estaba agotado. Echó un rápido vistazo al teléfono. Tres mensajes. Comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos, se estiró, llegando a su correo de voz mientras se acostaba.

—"Soy yo, cariño. Quería ver si querías cenar afuera. Me muero de ganas de saber cómo te ha ido en tu primer día. Llámame cuando llegues."

Asintió con la cabeza, esperando el pitido.

—"Soy yo. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? Si puedes escaparte de Mei Ling una noche, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar? Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Asintió de nuevo y se hizo la nota mental de llamar a Tomoyo más tarde.

—"Lo siento Syao, no puedo cenar contigo esta noche, después de todo. Tengo una reunión. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado. Tal vez pueda pasarme por allí."

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansado. De hecho, agradeció profundamente que Mei Ling tuviera una reunión. Se apartó de la cama, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Una ducha larga y caliente ayudó a revivirlo un poco. Desafortunadamente, su cena no apareció en el refrigerador por arte de magia. Rebuscó entre los paquetes de comida pre-cocida del congelador hasta decidirse por uno y meterlo en el microondas.

Lo que si contenía su refrigerador era una botella de vino. Syaoran tomó una copa y se llevó la botella entera al salón, en donde se acomodó en su sillón.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio mientras ponía los pies en alto.

Cogió el teléfono, y con el pulgar, marcó el número de Tomoyo.

—"Soy yo", dijo cuándo su mejor amiga respondió.

—"Vaya, vaya, detective. ¿Cómo te fue?"

Syaoran sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

—"He sobrevivido… casi", dijo. "Me temo que estoy peligrosamente cerca de un manicomio, pero he sobrevivido."

—"Tan malo es, ¿eh?"

—"En toda mi vida nunca he visto tanto ego en un solo lugar."

—"Te dije que te quedaras. Los muchachos de homicidios son unos idiotas."

—"Mi pareja es una mujer", dijo Syaoran.

—"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué? ¿Los colocaron juntos para que no se interpongan en el camino?"

—"A lo mejor has oído hablar de ella. Es Sakura Kinomoto."

—"¡Jesucristo! Ella es la loca que saltó del edificio de dos pisos. Estamos defendiendo al chico que atrapó", dijo Tomoyo.

—"Si, es ella. ¿Así que el caso es tuyo?"

—"No, de Chiharu. Pero es un callejón sin salida, sin embargo, se declarará culpable."

—"Ella supuestamente es muy buena en su trabajo", dijo Syaoran. "Pero suele tener problemas con sus compañeros. Nunca estoy seguro de que vayamos a llevarnos bien."

—"Ah, seguro que sí. Tú te llevas bien con todo el mundo."

—"Sí. Pero ella no. Va a ser difícil. Tiene un humor de perros y no le gusta que me hayan puesto con ella."

—"Estoy segura de que la vas a conquistar. ¿Dónde está Mei?"

—"Reunión. Por suerte. Estoy demasiado cansado para una cena. De hecho, estoy muy cansado para tener compañía, y punto."

—"Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?"

—"Bien."

—"¿Bien? Ustedes han estado saliendo durante dos años. ¿Cuándo van a empezar a hablar de matrimonio?"

—"¿Matrimonio? No creo que estemos en esa etapa, Tomoyo"

Mejor dicho, Syaoran no había llegado a esa etapa. De hecho, Mei Ling había insinuado que podrían irse a vivir juntos, pero él se había negado. Le gusta su vida privada y su tiempo a solas. Ella no comprendía muy bien pero tampoco le insistió. Al menos no demasiado.

—"Es una buena chica, Syao. Podría ser mucho por."

—"Sí, lo sé. Es un encanto. Pero no estoy preparado para casarme."

—"¿Crees que interferiría con tu carrera?"

—"Bueno, está eso." Admitió. "Ella ahora odia cuando trabajo por las noches. ¿Te imaginas si estuviéramos casados?"

—"Y ahora que trabajas en Homicidios, trabajarás de noche más a menudo", dijo Tomoyo.

— "Lo más probable. Así que, ¿y tú qué tal? ¿Sigues viéndote con Fye?" le preguntó Syaoran, deseoso por cambiar de tema.

—"Si. Me gustaría poder decir que estoy enamorada de él, pero no es así. Es condenadamente atractivo, sigo creyendo que al final sentaré cabeza", rio Tomoyo.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. Tomoyo siempre era de las que se sacudía por una cara bonita. En eso Syaoran tuvo suerte. Mei Ling era guapa y él… bueno, él la quería.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? Tal vez. Por lo menos pensaba que debía estarlo. Tenían una relación maravillosa. Rara vez discutían y cuando lo hacían, por lo general era sobre algún caso. Ella era abogada defensora. Gracias a Dios, nunca habían trabajado en el mismo caso.

Estaba dormido en el sofá cuando Mei Ling llamó esa misma tarde. Quería pasarse por su casa.

—"Mei, estoy realmente agotado. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

—"Todo salió bien…" dijo. "Es diferente, eso es seguro." Dijo en torno a un bostezo. "Lo siento", murmuró.

—"Está bien. Vuelve a dormir. Mañana hablamos."

Aunque lo único que quería era volver a acurrucarse en el sofá, Syaoran se obligó a levantarse y meterse en la cama.

* * *

Nota de su servidora

Corto pero con amor (? No lo sé, este y el siguiente estaban supuestos a ser un solo capítulo, pero pasar tanto tiempo pegada a la silla, editando y redactando, me está empezando a cobrar factura. Mi espalda duele y mis huesos no dejan de sonar en cada movimiento que hago :(

Le bajaré un poco a la intensidad, así que estaría actualizando este y mis demás fanfics dentro de dos a cuatro días, nos leemos hasta entonces ^u^

Se despide

Una estropeada y adolorida Catsu.


End file.
